


Obscene.

by EmmaJefferson



Series: snowells [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cait and Cisco friendship, F/M, Gen, Light BDSM, PWP, Shame on me, Smut, sweet dreams are made of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 18:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7000444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaJefferson/pseuds/EmmaJefferson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin has a filthy dreams about Harrison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obscene.

She felt her cheeks got red, but not so much as lower ones, which just burnt. Caitlin moaned especialy loud and erotic, then Harry left another red mark on tender skin of her ass. 

'Fuck, yeaaah,' - she cryed. He always liked when she speaks dirty. 

Doctor Wells sighed hardly.

'Repeat' - he ordered and spanked her once again.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck YOU.'

Harry laughed.

Her folds were wet long time ago, and all Caitlin Snow wanted is really fucking him. Untill she'll lose her breath.

'If you ask this...' - the scientist clatched her hips and lay her on her back. So naked, so gorgeous. 

As he slided inside, Cait bite her bottom lip. She did not suspect, how marvelous and tight his cock felt. It was haven.

Harrison started to move fast, making a heat wave washed Snow over. 

_Please, please, please._

_Yes, yes, yes, Caitlin._

'Caitlin?'

'Earth calls Caitlin!'

She opened her eyes. Oh, gosh... she slept on lab table. And that's why Cicso shook her shoulder.

'Yes, I don't sleep.' - she smiled at Ramon. Trying to hide her blush. 

'Are you okay?' - asked Cicso with concern.

Caitlin took a pause. She was not. But it's not neccessary to know for her best friend. 

'Yeah, - she nodded with sly smirk. - I am okay.'

**Author's Note:**

> i know, it's short. but i am thinking about chapter 2(3, ...) with same plot.  
> And if my work has a mistake - let me know, don't fear to help!
> 
> Perhaps, cait's dirty talk is inspired by another fic, but i just don't want to add this, hihi


End file.
